Would You Miss Me?
by Zoete9
Summary: Based on the quote that goes something like this: "Do you like me?" and he says no, she runs away and then they reunite once he says he loves her! Blah. Ok, I suck at summaries but the story itself is way better! I promise. R&R?


**Would You Miss Me?**

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, pairing is Sasusaku! This is based off of a very worn out quote. I'm sure that once you read it, you'll know exactly which one I'm talking about! Okay, ONWARDS!**

"**Speech" and '**_**Thoughts**_**'**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

_**Sakura's POV:**_

A girl with bubblegum pink hair dashes down the streets of Konoha, tears pouring endlessly from her pained jade eyes. They make tracks down her flushed cheeks as evidence. '_Keep running…don't look back, and…j-just don't go looking for him!' _a voice in her head commands her. She does as she thinks she should, she flees from the source of her sadness, still blistering anger, and evident heartbreak. Soon enough, it overwhelms the devastated, 23 year-old Haruno Sakura. She pants tiredly as her hands flutter down to rest on her knees, one throbbing from a certain blow she had tossed out, and sobs wrack her body with such force that it makes her halt all motions right where she stands in the center of the, seemingly never-ending, path. Suddenly feeling the urge to scream her throat raw, a dull ache pulses in her stomach, and an itching to break something, someone, _anything_ arises. Well, while she can still blame it on _him, _anyways.

The world snaps back into focus at the thought of the only person who could make her feel _this low_ about herself. So, the pinkette tears down the narrow road that leads into the village once again, leaving behind Uchiha Sasuke. Heir to his clan, he was, that beautiful boy with smoldering charcoal eyes and alabaster skin. Uchiha Sasuke, who also happens to be, or at least _was_ until just a few minutes ago, her boyfriend. The one she loved had ripped her heart straight from her chest, stomped on it carelessly, and proceeded to tear what was left to ribbons. At least, that's what it felt like to her.

And what caused this you ask? Just one simple word. But the way it was said was what broke her. It was so honest. It was so horribly honest and positively clear. But so horrifyingly dull and hollow at the same time, perhaps that was what scared her more than the truthfulness. "No," the deep, smooth timbre of _his_ voice echoes back to her. And she feels numb as she crashes to her knees, gasping for air and clutching at her heart as if it would make the stabbing sensation vanish. And she remembers. Remembers those midnight black eyes, the way they stared at her. And so she slumps her weight against a nearby tree for support, having arrived in her village Konoha, reminiscing the moment she wishes never occurred in the first place.

_**Flashback: **_

_**( A/N: Sakura does not know what Sasuke is feeling, obviously.)**_

_She was walking at Sasuke's side, their hands linked, while wearing a toothy grin wide enough to split one's face in two. Happily babbling on about nothing in particular all the way towards their village, "So then Ino-pig said…" However, the stoic raven let no emotion slip past his cold mask, despite holding the all too cheerful Sakura's hand in his own. _

_It was bizarre, she decided, as he seemed to be clutching the appendage like a lifeline. The once wide smile became small and strained. She had to force herself to keep her own façade up, to act like she hadn't noticed his lack of interest. _'He's not listening to a word I'm saying…doesn't he care about me at all? What does he think of me? We are a couple now, a-aren't we…?'

_Doubt and worry began to cloud her senses. That familiar insecure feeling clawed at her heart, metaphorical stitches coming undone, negativity seeping back into her heart like when she was a child. The self-hate was returning. It abruptly stops her small talk, her long and swift strides dying as well. Causing Sasuke to suddenly jerk forward and stop with her, she had fallen behind. He began rounding on the unmoving girl, asking, "What is it, Sakura, why'd you stop?" in an icy voice. But that was before he had fully turned around._

_Onyx eyes widen ever so slightly. He almost gasps in mixed shock and concern when he notices how crestfallen the girl's features have become. Her normally bright green eyes were now dulled, glazed over, filled with something he could only define as emptiness. The kind he'd only ever seen in his own. Sasuke was thankful when the stare disappeared behind a curtain of pink hair. Even those long tresses seemed to deflate and pale in comparison to before. _

"_What is it Sakura?" he asks once more, keeping his emotionless mask in place, but the former-avenger was secretly panicking, totally freaking out behind the barrier. He'd never seen her like this and it frightened him, it made him feel helpless. And he did not like that, not at all. "Sasuke, do you think I'm pretty?" she asked in a surprisingly strong voice. The boy raised an elegant black eyebrow at the odd question, becoming puzzled at her even odder behavior. But that, my dear friends, did not show on the outside. _

_He replies with a quick, "No." Sakura's fists tightened, squeezing Sasuke's in a death grip as she did so. Said boy struggles to conceal a wince as he feels one of the bones within his hands, which in all actuality should have been safe, let out a pop of protest at being sandwiched much too tightly between her own. Well, she has monster strength after all. '_Just because I'm not pretty…doesn't mean he wouldn't want to be with me…right?' _She audibly sucked in a breath, nodding to, doubtfully, answer that self-conscious thought. _

"_Do you want to be with me forever?" she asks with less courage than before, but in a dead serious tone. Her boyfriend doesn't miss the way Sakura's voice wavers. But he can also tell she is not joking around, not this time. "No," Sasuke says for the second time, getting more disconcerted by the minute. _

_The pinkette's aqua eyes snap up towards him, hoping to catch even a sliver of falseness in her love's own ebony eyes, rather than words. The green orbs immediately return to the dirt once she sees the look upon his handsome face. It held absolutely nothing. No flicker of remorse, or even strong dislike, just a bored stare. And then she comes to a horrifying realization. That he wasn't bored with_ _the questions. _

_No, he was bored with her. His girlfriend. That stung. Badly. It left her dumfounded that she couldn't do anything about it, either. And she couldn't shake that disheartened emotion. She's sure it showed on her face as she stands there, petrified to her spot, shaking like a leaf. But she's supposed to be stronger now, especially since he returned a few years ago. '_B-but he doesn't care about you anymore… did he ever? Just at some point? No…I don't think he did…_'_

"_Would you cry if I ever walked away from you?" she whispers desperately, voice thick and cracking from restricting tears. Now Sasuke was just getting annoyed by the silly inquiries. But the salt water forming at the corners of Sakura's eyes got the majority of his attention. "No," he says for a third time, the agitation slipping into his tone. And Sakura's world shatters in that moment. Maybe, just maybe, she was being dramatic when it felt like her heart had finally combusted and turned to a mere pile of ash. However, soon the previous dull and sad ache vanishes. Oh no, that has definitely subsided. Having an offended, outraged aura surrounding her, she clenches her teeth tightly. It eventually gets the better of her. _

_The poor girl trembles uncontrollably in anger and begins sobbing on the spot, wrenching her hand away from Sasuke's grip, immediately curling it into a firm fist. Sakura's head whips up to face his, this time with angry tears overflowing from the rims of her wild eyes, skating down her red face as she screams her frustration. Though the girl didn't know why she was still crying, she wasn't despairing over him again… right? _

_She hopes so, because it would only make asking the last question harder. He resists the overwhelming urge to wipe them away and embrace her shaking, broken form. He caused this…he caused her this pain. "_Dammit_ Sasuke! Do you even _like_ me?!" Sakura roars and said boy snaps back to reality. "No, I don't," he says in all truthfulness. And that was the very last straw, she had no more patience, it had been used up long ago. _

_Now, it should have been a well know fact to Sasuke that Sakura does not partake in pointless things. Their relationship for example, was just that in her eyes. Pointless. You see, she was also a woman that was…temperamental. Meaning, she was 90% temper, and 10% mental. And as you now know this, how do you think a hot-tempered kunoichi, trained by none other than Tsunade herself, react to this? "_Y-you… narcissistic… selfish …BASTARD! _SHANNARO!" she may scream. And then that heartbroken girl will send you soaring through the air, precisely 365 yards away from her with a bitter punch to the jaw. _

_Just one hit, that's all it takes. Especially if that one, particularly devastating, face bashing is given with a crazed look that screams volumes of "hell-bent-woman-determined-to-kill-you". And kill him she would try. Or it could send the Uchiha for a loop, knock him out for a few minutes, and force him to contemplate the pain his careless responses caused her. At least that is what she hopes. And Sakura knows he will be back. But what does she do afterwards, when it's all said and done? She runs. She will avoid the issue until she's forced to confront it, which, in all actuality, shouldn't be too long from now._

_**Present: Sasuke's POV**_

Obsidian orbs click open, a single body lays in the dirt. It twists and bends at an odd angle, fitting perfectly into the newly created hole in a forest floor 365 yards away from the spot it had previously been. "Oh man…Sakura!" Sasuke exclaims, with no ears to hear him for miles. '_Damn that hurt!' _ He rises to his feet, wobbling in a very un-Uchiha-like manner. Of course that is to be expected after being catapulted by an ill-tempered kunoichi. Glancing around he notices various half-trees he had totaled after smashing into them, and a nice Sasuke-shaped pit now impaled into the ground where he had very ungracefully crash-landed. Not his best day.

He knew he had to find Sakura, but…where exactly was the village? Oh wait, he just had to sense murderous intent. And sadness, can't forget the tears after all, of a heartbroken girl. She was certainly not going to be jumping up and down in happiness when she saw him. He had to go back and explain the horrible misunderstanding, despite the fact that she was going to castrate him when he returned. He was not looking forward to this meeting, not at all. The boy sincerely wished his girlfriend could read his twisted, _twisted_ mind. Just so he didn't have to say those _embarrassing_ things aloud. _'But…that's probably just what she needs right now…it's the least I can do.'_

With that thought in mind and a new determination burning in his normally empty eyes, he leapt the 365 yards all the way back to the village by tree. All the while praying for the best. He needed her to forgive him. Because Sakura was what made his heart pound at an inhuman speed, she made that light flow back into his eyes when this life got stale and hard to cope with. Her bubbly personality kept his world spinning, made it go on and on. She fueled him, even when all he wanted was to fade into non-existence, but couldn't possibly make her go through that, it would too horrifying for her fragile mind to comprehend. That is, if she still cared after that.

And he wasn't letting her go. He wouldn't let her, of all things, slip through his fingers like he had so many things in the past. Sakura was too important to him, his most precious person. The girl had warmed his heart of steel in a way no one else could, with her kind words and loving actions.

It made him actually feel something, the way she wormed her way into his heart, but she wasn't coming out anytime soon. That made him overly-happy, to the point where he was grinning like Naruto. He regrets saying "no" and for not expressing his emotions more often. It wasn't fair to her, but that was all going to change, starting whenever he found her and had squeezed out an apology/confession.

_**Meanwhile, with Sakura….**_

She was _still_ crying her eyes out, and felt absolutely ridiculous for doing so. He didn't deserve any tears, but he did earn that punch. Ah, that's what she needed! To pummel something into the next millennium! Sakura jumped up, got into her fighting stance, tugged her gloves onto her hand further, and faced the tree. She was just about to let the first hit snap the tree in half….when a black blur glomped her to the ground.

The startled kunoichi let out a small scream as she and the "stranger" crashed to the ground. She wiggled and strained to get out from below the, clearly male, figure. That was, until she saw the familiar duck-butted shaped of her ex-teammate's hair. "Sasuke…" said boy shuddered at how it was hissed, venomously like a snake. "Let me go, right _now_!" the girl screeched at the top of her lungs. He flinched and mumbled, "Still annoying as ever…" under his breath. Sasuke tensed, realizing his mistake too late. His girlfriend's jaw clenched and she yelled, "I'm sorry, what was that?!"

"N-nothing!" he spluttered, a little too quickly. "Are you…blushing?" a now confused and intrigued Sakura asked. Sasuke never blushed, not around her. "Of course not!" he lied and then sighed. "Listen, will you? I am not going to repeat this again, ever. Understand?" She nodded vigorously, eyes wide and curious in child-like anticipation. '_Cute...uh yeah…Well, here goes nothing….'_ Sasuke thought before beginning the dreadfully embarrassing conversation.

"I don't think you're pretty, at all, Sakura. Nope, you're too beautiful for that," he breathed into her ear, threading his hands through her silky pink strands as the cherry blossom blushed profusely. And he gave a rare, deep laugh and said, "You look like a tomato…I love tomatoes," while he licked her cheek suggestively. She squeaked below him, he smirked and continued. "A-ano…I honestly don't think that I would cry if you walked away. Yeah, I'd probably _die_ before I even got the chance to. Because you're just _that_ important to me…I hope you know that _you're_ my most precious person."

She was going to cry. Sakura was going to spontaneously burst into tears of joy. "Sasuke…" she started, but he held up a finger, telling her he wasn't done yet. The next few moments may have been the happiest of her life. "I might not say this enough, or maybe I haven't even said it at all…but…I don't like you one bit." The girl underneath him nearly pulled yards of grass out from under her in another moment of "temperamental woman", and then she realized he wasn't through with his mushy speech yet.

His face closed in on her's and she squeaked again, but her eyes dared him to close that small, microscopic gap between their lips. He breathed out those three little words, those eight letters onto her slightly parted mouth, the friction of the movement causing her to shudder involuntarily. "I love you…" and then sparks flew as a heated game of tonsil hockey ensued. But Sakura pushed him away after she deemed the first round over. Sasuke looked lovingly into her green eyes, and she smiled up at him sweetly. And then just as fast, that innocent twinkle became deadly and wild. A loud _SLAP_ echoed in the forest.

A bewildered Sasuke shot up and off of a seething Sakura, he was still in slapping distance. Or hugging distance. Which is exactly what happened. She yanked that raven-haired boy right into her arms and squeezed until his eyeballs popped out of their sockets. "You idiot…" she whispered, "why didn't you tell me that earlier?" He laughed nervously. "You kind of…er…punched my lights out? Yes, that would be accurate." Sakura sweat-dropped and twitched, finally noticing the huge purple bruise underneath his pale chin. "A-ano…sorry about that!"

He only sighs and embraces her again. "Whatever, I deserved it," Sasuke murmurs into her hair. "Oh, and Sasuke?" the kunoichi speaks softly, "I love you too."

And he smiles. She's his again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OK! So, how was it? It'd be great if some of you guys reviewed….I'd really like to know if this was ANY good at all. Please? I'll love you forever! Okaayy bye for now, but I'll be back…**


End file.
